The Moscow Howlers
You walk threw the dark woods of Russia, your thin legs tremble knowing the Moscow Howlers are here. You feel stalked as you walk threw feeling the breathing of the Attackers, your ears flatten seeing wolves from the pack, you stand in fright as you watch them. One turns over to see you and barks at you, you fleed knowing they will tear you to shreads, 3 wolves sprint after you as the Female Alpha stays waiting for her Stalkers to come back, you turn dodging trees and roots. They jump every hing coming closer and growling violently, you yip as one claws you, the female alpha barks and they stop. You stand. looking as the alpha approaches, she asks you," State who you are, " she growls, to tremble then finally studder," R, R, Rasputin.... " You feel sick wanting to fall, " Rasputin, I'm Mosha one of the alphas, these are my Stalkers, Soviet, Lola, and Misha." She says calmly to you, you nod feeling releaved the alpha wont hurt you," We are looking for more wolves to our pack, will you eccept our ask?" She says, your eyes widened, you would never give up this opportunity to join the most powerful pack. You nod with ecception and she smiles," Come we must show you around camp if you eccept us " She says as she turned walking away, her Stalkers follow and so do you, she takes you threw the woods to a camp, as you enter you see Youngs and other wolves chasing them around, you smiles happily for them, Mosha orders her Stalkers to go as she shows you around the camp, " We are not always very strict, we love each other and would never hurt a member " She says finishing the tour, " U w if you wish to join you must have a rank," she says you think carefully then you finally speak," Stalker " You say with pride, she nods," Very well, Rasputin " About Us Welcome to the Moscow Howlers, I'm female alpha Mosha, we are Russian wolves from The Forest Of Lost and the most known, we kill other wolves if even want to join without a member's asking, we will be only having 27 members aloud due to how many people can fit in the den, If one disbands the pack we will get another member to fill in that wolf. Ranks Alpha: The Alphas are the lead wolves, they control the whole pack, they can train Growers if their are no other trusted Warriors, Stalkers, Catchers or Meds. Beta: Betas are the 2nd " leaders " , they are also trainers for Growers and can lead Warriors and Stalkers to war. Stalkers: Stalkers are the 3rd highest rank because they have to be very quiet and trained to do most ranks like, Fighting, Catching, and Meds. Warriors: Warriors are our wolves that also fight in the wars, they risk their lives to keep this pack safe. Catchers: Catchers is another word we use for hunters, they are mostly the only ones that hunt, they dont fight at all. Watchers: Watchers are the wolves who watch the Youngs, they must know medicine incase they get hurt and every one else is gone, and must know how to attack a bit incase of attackers and must know hunting. Youngs: Youngs are our littlest wolves, they must leave wolves alone when busy and can not leave camp without a Gardian and a Alpha's permition.